Don't Call Me a Hero
by AmYer47
Summary: Maybe she wasn't The Evil Queen and maybe I wasn't a White Knight. But I'm going to save her. Because If I don't go, no one will. Swan Queen AU
1. The Volunteer

**Warnings:** (Probably) character death and swearing.  
**Pairing:** Swan Queen.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Once Upon a Time and these characters.  
**Chapters:** Five and an epilogue. [1/6]  
**Words:** 1.912  
**A/N:** English is not my first language.

* * *

''What is this?'' Someone said when the lights of the room turned on, I checked out the room and I saw that we were like ten people, and I don't know whether I should be glad about the fact that I knew all of them.

A screen showed up above the only door that was in the room, a masked person was screened. ''I'm glad you all woke up,'' said a distorted voice, ''it was about time.'' He chuckled.

''Who are you?'' Asked David, who was holding Mary Margaret on the floor. ''What do you want?''

I felt someone grabbing my hand and when I turned my head I saw Ruby forcing a smile, I squeezed her hand back gently, to prove her that I was fine. Then we both watched again the screen. The guy, in case he was a man, had stopped smirking and most of the people in the room had already come to their senses. I could see Aurora on the other side of the room. She was looking for Philip and Mulan pretty confused.

''Have you ever watched the movie SAW?'' I frowned. ''Well then, I want to play a game.'' He sneered again and I leant against the wall, the room was a perfect square, all white, without windows and there were two screens above a door, two big screens. ''I… kind of kidnapped someone. And… well, I'm really bored and I prepared a tryout. Three phases where one of you have to… succeed.''

''Why would we do what you tell us to?'' Asked David, I heard people agreeing with him, but I didn't say anything.

The guy shrugged and the other screen turned on, revealing Regina inside of a… box or something like that. That kind of rectangular boxes that magicians use in their magic tricks. I heard some girls gasping and I squeezed Ruby's hand tighter, then I felt her glance on me.

''I'm giving you half an hour to decide who is willing to rescue the mayor. Oh, yes, I almost forgot to say it, maybe the tryouts are… dangerous, you know, like you may die trying them out.'' He said. The screen where he was being shown suddenly blacked out, but Regina's was still working. I saw her hitting the crystal walls and yelling out things that I couldn't hear.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I was still leaning on the wall, listening what David, Graham and Sidney were saying, the first two ones were saying that the third one should go, it wasn't a secret that he was completely in love with the mayor, so they suggested him to go. Mary Margaret and Kathryn were on the other side of the room with Aurora and Belle. The other people were all around the room searching for a way out.

''Chill out, Ems. If Sidney doesn't go, David will.'' Muttered Ruby, I turned back and stared into her eyes.

''Mary Margaret won't let that happen, and Sidney's not going.'' I said, clenching my jaw. ''No one is going for her.''

''Don't you say, so you're going?'' She said wryly. I looked away, frowning. ''You absolutely loathe each other, you can't go and rescue her, you heard what the masked guy said, the tryouts may kill you, are you risking your life for her?''

''We don't hate each other. We have a… complicated relationship.''

Well, let's be honest, Regina and I (kind of) hate each other, since when I arrived Storybrooke we had problems between us, not real problems, but… well, the first reason is that I almost ran over her when I got here for the first time, and the second is that when I went to Granny's I spilled out my cocoa onto her blouse. So… she hates me since the day we first met, or it seems to be.

''Although Henry says you are a saviour and things like that, it doesn't mean that you really are.''

Henry, the mayor's son, she adopted him twelve years ago, I met him the day after I arrived Storybrooke, when I went to the mayor's mansion to apologize, I found him on the yard reading a book, he looked at me and it was like he saw a miracle. I'll never forget the way his eyes shined when he saw me. I'm still wondering the reason why. And about the I'm a saviour thing… Well, the kid has a lot of imagination… I'm sure he just made up everything on his mind, saying things such as his mother, Regina, was The Evil Queen (Regina evil, who could ever think about that?) and that I was the hope, the saviour. He also said that the Evil Queen needed to be saved from the darkness. How could the kid imagine all that?

''Are you listening to me?''

''Of course,'' I said, arching an eyebrow, ''but… can't you see that no one is going to save her?''

''Look, Emma, I really like the mayor, okay? We all do, but…''

''But…? Are you saying that she doesn't deserve someone who can risk her life for her?'' I stared at Ruby, she glanced away straightaway. ''And… It wouldn't be the first time that I save her, Rubes.'' I added.

Ruby shook her head. She knew that she wasn't able to change my mind, I took a look at the clock in order to know how much time remaining we had. Twenty five minutes had already passed, so we had only five minutes to decide who was going to do the tryouts and ''rescue'' the mayor from that tank, box, whatever it was. My mind tricked me and I imagined water starting to fill up the box, with Regina inside. For the second time in my entire life I could see fear in her eyes.

The first time I saved Regina was when I went to her office in order to discuss about Graham's resignation. I wanted to know why she didn't let me relieve him, I knew she was going to give the job to Sidney... Well, we were going out of the building when suddenly the door burst into flames. I move aside the ladder which fell upon us and got up. Regina claimed she was harm and asked me to bring her out of there. How? The door was on fire, everything was catching fire, I could go nowhere, unless I extinguished the fire before. When I stepped back Regina grabbed me by my arm and blurted out''You're going to leave me here, aren't you?'' She said it like everyone she's ever known had left her, like everybody had abandoned her. She had kind of fear in her eyes, it impeded me to answer. I got loose abruptly.

I jumped over the fire and caught the closest extinguisher. I went inside again, Regina look down upon me, she couldn't believe I came back for her. Let's face it, did she really believe I was going to leave her hanging and let her die?

When we finally went outdoors, there were people taking photos which appeared in newspapers the day after. But that wasn't all, in that moment I told Regina that whenever she was in danger and I could do something, I would, because it was the most honourable thing people used to do. And now the situation is the same, if Sidney wasn't going to rescue Regina, I was. I fulfill everything I say.

Anytime she is in danger I'll rescue her.

The screen switched on again. ''Two minutes left ladies and gentlemen, had you already chosen your hero?''

''Sidney, you must go.'' Said David. ''You know I'd go but Mary Margaret…''

Maybe she wasn't the Evil Queen and maybe I wasn't the White Knight who had to rescue her, but she was the mayor and I was the sheriff, I had to protect people in my job. I'm not a saviour, But I'm going to save her. I've never had responsibilities but this was the moment to take a responsibility and do my job at the end.

''Tick tock…'' I looked at Sidney, ''one minute.''

I might heard a conversation between Regina and Kathryn about the mayor, she needed someone... manly in her life. I'm not trying to impress her or make her believe I'm the love of her life. Wait, no, I didn't think of that, I mean, she has to see that I'm not a bad person and stop hating me that much. ''Ten seconds.'' I can't either deal with the idea of Henry being motherless. Oh c'mon, the poor kid has no father. Yes, what we needed is that Regina died. Who could be such a cruel person to left a little kind without parents? I know how it feels and I don't want Henry to feel the same. ''Five seconds.'' If this was a fairytale where the Queen (Evil or not) needed someone and I was a White Knight, I would rescue her. Because evil or good, everyone deserve a chance. If I rescued her, I'd like to receive a chance. ''Two seconds.'' A chance to show her how I am. ''One second.''

''I will,'' I saw everyone turning around and staring at me, ''I'll rescue her.'' I looked at Ruby, who had grabbed my hand again. ''I'm sorry, Red...'' I whispered, ''but I've already decided. Because If I don't go, no one will.'' I let out when I glanced at Sidney. ''You're a coward...'' I smiled, ''If I get out of here alive, God save you.''

''Don't do this…'' I heard Mary Margaret in the distance. ''Don't...''

''If I don't go, no one will.''

The door closed behind me and I fell panic until the lights went on and I saw myself standing alone in a huge room. There were a swimming pool in the middle and two screens above, in which were being shown Regina and the masked guy.

''And the saviour turned up... You're being screened right now on the screen you saw me. It looks like a game show… Oh, wait.'' He smirked when I clenched my jaw. ''Do you like swimming? You have an Olympic pool in front of you, fifty meters long. There are some fishes inside. Can you see that table next to the door? Use the knife. You understand perfectly the rest.'' I took my jacket off. ''Oh, I forgot it, look at Regina's screen.'' I nodded to let him know he could proceed. ''The more it takes you, the more the box fills with water.''

I freaked out when I saw the water filling that kind of tank, it was slowly but... who knows how are these tryouts? This maniac could do anything to have fun.

''Don't you worry, my lady. There are only three tryouts. Some of them are more difficult, or perhaps you'll need to give parts of your body such as blood. If you get to the third tryout, of course.'' He sneered while I approached the table in order to take the knife. ''Oh, don't you either worry about dying, if you die, she'll get out alive. It's the thought that counts.'' I wasn't going to die in his stupid games. ''Good luck, you know, time runs. Oh, one more thing, if you run out of time Regina will drown, don't worry, you'll be alive.'' I was wishing to wrap my hands around his neck. ''Your life for hers or hers for yours. Good luck Miss Swan.''


	2. The Pool

**Warnings:** (Probably) character death and swearing.  
**Pairing:** Swan Queen.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Once Upon a Time and these characters.  
**Chapters:** Five and an epilogue. [2/6]  
**Words:** 2.018  
**A/N:** English is not my first language.

* * *

The truth is when I said I was going to save her if it was possible, I didn't imagine I would have to swim among sea. I'm not really complaining that I have to risk my life for her at all, but I've never imagined this.

The screen where I watched the masked guy was being used to screen the room where I was. I looked again Regina's screen, her eyes snapped open, watching something that was in front of her, and I would have asked if she was seeing me, but I had no time so I jumped into the pool. ''The perk is…'' I muttered when I put the knife between my pants and my underwear, ''If you die, she survives… It's not such a big deal, but…'' I didn't take off my shoes, just my leather jacket. I glanced again at Regina's screen one last time before dropping myself into the pool. I swear I had read my name on her lips.

I dove into the water and started to swim, I have never been the best swimmer of the world, but at least I knew how to swim, one of the best things that I could do is hold my breath, at least, hold my breath for two minu… "Oh, shit, what the hell had touched my feet? It was a fucking jellyfish? Seriously? He put jellyfishes into the freaking pool?" I panicked.

I felt something on my right foot and then dragged me down, I opened my eyes and I saw what there were underwater, who the hell would put an octopus in a frigging pool?! ¡That maniac put an octopus in the pool, it's as big as me! Oh, God, is that a freaking shark? I grabbed the knife and tried to get rid of the octopus. I felt panic when I saw the shark approximating me, the knife fell off my hand. I cursed everything on my mind and tried to swim to the surface, but the damn octopus was holding me so thigh that I couldn't. So I decided to swim to the bottom as I needed the knife.

I cut the tentacle in my knee and I dodged another, then the shark tried to bite me (I was lucky as the shark was small), I stabbed him on his jaw and I felt another tentacle in my knee. I couldn't help screaming, a scream that became bubbles in the water, which was turning red because of the blood. I was drowning.

Damn it. Alright, I confess that the week before I ate octopus with potatoes, it was some kind of vendetta against me? I ate the baby octopus and the big one had come to eat me? Seriously? It was some kind of mafia? I cut another tentacle before swimming as fast as I could to the surface. I caught my breath and for a second I forgot that Regina's tank was being filled every second I breathed. I swam until I reached for the edge of the pool. I was strengthless. I finally lied on the wet hard ground and turned my head to watch the screens, some of the people were about to have a heart attack covering their mouths with their hands. Regina was… well, I couldn't really know what sort of expression she had on her face, I smiled slightly.

Hang on, is that a cut on my forearm? What? When did I cut myself? I sat down and I examined my forearm, it wasn't a big deal, I mean it wasn't big or deep , I wasn't dying for it, I ripped a piece of my pants with the knife and covered the wound before standing up. The water on Regina's tank was around her biceps. I did have time left.

* * *

_I saw the ''Welcome to Storybrooke'' sing and continued driving a few minutes more until I arrived town, it really was a good place to start over and do the right things. I could get a normal job, as all the people in the world do, make friends or… something. I left the big city to start from scratch in this town in the middle of nowhere, I just want my ''little'' journey to be worthy._

_I went back to earth when a girl put her hands on the hood of my car. ''What the hell are you doing?!'' She yelled._

_I opened the door and dismounted my car in order to see if she was okay, I was way into my own thoughts that I almost ran over her. ''Oh, are you okay?'' I asked.'''I… I didn't see you.''_

_''Well, maybe you should go to the doctor to check your eyesight.'' She stated. ''You're not from here,'' the girl (woman) pointed out, how did she know? ''I've never seen you before, who are you?''_

_''I am… Emma…'' I smiled faintly. ''Emma Swan.'' I added.'' She looked down upon me and for a moment she intimidated me, how couldn't I? She wore the typical pencil skirt and that blouse… like she was… I don't know… someone important. ''And you are…''_

_The girl smiled slightly before answering me. ''You will find out. Miss… Swan.''_

* * *

I got up the floor and my clothes felt heavier since they were all wet, I glanced again at the screens for the last time before walking towards the door that just opened, and again, it was dark inside. I swallowed. What kind of sadistic tryout prepared that maniac for me now? The door closed behind me and the lights illuminated the room.

''What the hell is this?'' I muttered.

* * *

_''Miss Swan… I don't remember inviting you.'' Regina had her typical I'm-more-important-than-you-peasant pose, her infamous smug and her mayor clothes, I'm not saying that I pay attention of how she moves, smiles or the clothes she wore, but… well, it's inevitable._

_''That's because you didn't invite me,'' I shrugged when I got up, as I was talking to Henry. I went to Regina's mansion in order to apologise about the fact that the day before I spill my cocoa all over her when she entered Granny's, ''I came to apologise about yesterday's incident.''_

_''That incident when you almost kill me running over me? Or that incident when you ruined my clothes with your cocoa?'' I sighed. She was being sassy as fuck._

_''Both incidents…'' I said arching an eyebrow._

_It's not like I'm the kind of person who apologizes, but she was Regina, Storybrooke's mayor, and I'm not saying that I feared her or something, but yesterday I almost ran over her and I didn't even apologise, well, at least in Granny's incident I did. Besides, why she was so crude?_

_''Mom, Emma was telling me about her adventures.'' Henry was so excited that I smiled, I've never had a child, but if I had one, I'd love he was like Henry, he had so much vitality. ''Why don't you stay for dinner with us, Emma?''_

_''What? I… I…''_

_''Henry go indoors.'' Regina glanced at her son while he walked up to the door without saying anything. Regina crossed her arms and stared me, did she stare everyone in that way or it was just me? I was not intimidated. ''Miss Swan, what do you think you're doing?''_

_''I don't understand…'' I answered, staring back at her._

_''You come here and talk to my son about… adventures that I really don't want to hear about and… ¿do you think I'll accept you as guest in my table?''_

_''Look, Regina, I… I didn't know that Henry was going to say that, okay? I didn't tell him anything about it, I just tried to make a good impression, nothing else. Besides, I told you why I'd come here for. I hadn't come for dinner, but for apologising.''_

_''Apologies accepted, you can leave now.'' She said, turning around and walking towards the mansion._

_''Are you like this with everyone or it is just that you hate me because I almost kill you?'' I exclaimed watching her leaving._

_''Stay away from my son, Miss Swan.''_

* * *

''Hey dude! Where the hell are you?''

I walked towards the black line, this room was bigger than the other one, but it was… empty. Completely empty. I didn't know if I should cheer up or cry. Two screens appeared above the door in the other side of the room, they were so big that I could see them perfectly in the distance, and for my own security I didn't cross the line. Both screens turned on. The water on Regina's tank was almost in her knees, in the other screen appeared the masked guy.

''I was fighting over with myself, thinking if I should bring popcorns to your friends, you know.'' I laughed wryly.

''I'm glad that you are having fun, son of bitch.'' I hissed.

''This… tryout is kind of funny as well, it was hard to prepare…'' I swallowed.

* * *

_''Miss Swan, what are you doing here?''_

_I glanced at the ceiling of the room and sighed before turning around and see Regina with her arms crossed, I internally laughed because of the ironies of meeting her here._

_''Looking for a job, Regina.''_

_''As deputy of the sheriff?'' She asked. I could hear mock in her tone. I rolled my eyes and took one step towards her._

_''Yes, as deputy, you know? It is very funny,'' I said emphasising every word, ''how we always meet each other. How you are always where I am. Are you following me, Regina? A mayor have more things to do than following everywhere the new integrant of the town. Thank you for your concern, by the way.''_

_''I beg your pardon?''_

_''You always go where I am, Regina, damn it, and just to argue with me.''_

_''For the record, I'm not following you, Miss Swan.''_

_Yeah, well, faith has a very good sense of humour, because the first day, I stumbled up Regina twice, the second day I met her once because I went to her mansion, the third day I ran into her in the park (in the park, damn it, and she wasn't even with Henry), I also found her in Granny's and the supermarket, and now here we are, in the sheriff office. ''I told you to stay away of my son.''_

_I frowned. ''Regina I'm not a paedophile or a murderer, why do you want me to keep away of your son? I'm not planning to kidnap him or something. Don't give me orders, you're not my boss.''_

_''I'm the mayor of this town, and for what I see, you're in it.'' I sighed, this woman really loved the power. ''I'm going to say it again, stay away for my son, I don't want your influence in him.''_

_''What about the influence of The Evil Queen?'' I asked with a smirk, she stared at me and for a moment I saw her clenching her jaw. ''Your son is special, Regina. I like him. And I'm not going to stay away of him.''_

_Regina smiled slightly. ''This town is not for you, Miss Swan…''_

_''Is that a threat?''_

_''It's an observation.''_

* * *

''Explain what you have to explain, man.''

''Well, as you see, now will appear squares on the floor. These squares have three options, one of them, neutral, if you step on it, nothing will happen. The second one, if you step on it, it'll disappear and… well, you're going to fell down. The third one is… surprise surprise…'' Surprise? What the fuck? ''The red tiles can be neutral or surprise. The black ones… well, they're made for making you fell.''

I watched over the room, now the floor was starting to make squares and change its colour. One colour caught my attention. Yellow? What the hell? He said nothing about the yellow squares! ''Oh, yes, sorry, the yellow ones are kind of tricky.'' Tricky?

''What's on the tricked ones? Don't you rig this tryout bastard!'' I dared to say.

''You'll see…'' he laughed, fucking sadist, ''literally. Good luck, Miss Swan.''


	3. The Ground

**Warnings:** (Probably) character death and swearing.  
**Pairing:** Swan Queen.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Once Upon a Time and these characters.  
**Chapters:** Five and an epilogue. [3/6]  
**Words:** 1.793  
**A/N:** English is not my first language.

* * *

I thought over the situation, the black squares would make me fall into the void, the red ones could be a surprise or neutral squares and the yellow ones were traps. ''Why do I get the impression that all this is going to come out wrong?'' I said while watching the screen. The water was filling the tank slowly, it calmed me. My friends, well... they were just watching me trying to work this mess out.

I stepped on a white square, probably it had to be white to make me know where I should start. Then, I leapt to a red square, I stabilized myself in order not to fall on a black square. I was going to jump but I bended down covering my face with my hands instinctively. ''Where the hell came that from?'' I muttered kind of stunned. Then I tapped my bicep to calm the pain. ''GOD. This hurts too much motherfucker.'' I yelled out. ''Great, a cut on my right forearm and a burn on my left bicep.''

I gathered momentum to jump to a red square, I almost step on a black one, better not to touch it just in case. That time the square didn't activate so I sighed calmly and prepared myself to jump again. Just when I landed something showed up and caught my right foot. A bear trap? Really?

I cried out as loud as I could, it hurt me too much. Make me swim among octopus and sharks was hard enough, what I needed was a bear trap stuck into my foot. Thanks God I was wearing hiking boots as it was very cold in Storybrooke, if not it would have ripped off my foot. This bastard wanted me to bleed.

I leant my left knee on the floor to have a look at Regina's screen, she was staring at something (I was sure about the fact that the masked crazy man had put a screen in front of her so she could see me). I caught my breath and grabbed the knife; I put it in my mouth before opening the trap. Everything around me was covered in blood. I screamed with the knife in my mouth, and then I cut a piece of my jeans to cover the wound.

I stood up and felt a massive pain on my foot. ''God save me.'' I muttered. I kept the knife and tried to jump again. When I landed in a yellow square I felt a horrible pain. Then I realised I stepped on a yellow square and looked around terrified. Everything stayed the same... I got up without leaning myself on the right foot and stared at the screens. I snapped open my eyes.

''Stop fucking around.'' I said when I saw the water filling faster the tank. The water level was down her thighs. I swallowed. ''You must be kidding me.''

I leapt again and when I hit the ground with the left foot, as it was the only one I could put on the ground, I heard a noise and jumped straightaway to another square just before a concrete block fell into the tile, which measured like eight inches wide and three feet long. I opened my eyes wide. God, that shit was serious. I looked around and saw that I still had a long way to finish, at least the room was big but there weren't many squares. I jumped again and a pain in my back made scream. Where has the fucking wrecking ball come from?! I looked back at the square where it had landed and saw it was yellow, I looked back at the tank. ''Damn.'' The water level was around her waist. I closed my eyes in frustration, but then I realised that my foot was pressing a black square. ''What the hell?''

I put on my feet watching the screen with the best you-must-be-kidding-me face no one has ever seen. ''Really?'' I ran towards the black line through all the black squares. When I got behind the line, I took a look at the screens. My friends were smiling and Regina ... well, she had a look I couldn't figure out.

* * *

_I leant against the patrol car while drinking my cocoa and guarding the park. I wasn't afraid about the fact that some of the children were a terrorist, but I saw Henry outside the window of the car and decided to stop there so I could keep an eye out for him. It didn't take too long for the kid to realise that I was there, thus he waved me. I waved him back._

_Then I saw the mayor going towards Henry with two ice creams in hand. I smiled. I rarely saw Regina's smile, first of all because she didn't use to smile and second because she used to smile looking upon down people instead of smiling from ear to ear. Maybe she was rude and cold, but she did love Henry. Suddenly she glanced up and looked at me. Henry went to play with the children while Regina walked up to me. I hoped she wasn't going to scold me._

_''Spying my son?'' She asked with an eyebrow arched, I couldn't help watching her licking up the ice cream._

_I shook my head and slurped my cocoa. ''I'm in my watch, Regina.''_

_''Oh, yes, this zone is already covered, I suggest you to branch out, Sheriff.'' I sighed and nodded before opening the door of the patrol and getting in._

* * *

The gates opened, I took one last look at the screen. The gates were 20 meters away from me, so I limped as fast as I could. My wounds stopped bleeding but they started to sting. ''I think the wrecking ball broke my arm or something when I stopped the strike... If it would have been as big as it should, it had smashed so hard I could have died.'' I complained. Who could imagine there was a wrecking ball? Not me. After all I was going to keep on moving, I wouldn't give up. I entered the gates slightly.

''No way.''

* * *

''_Miss Swan,'' said Regina when she opened the door and saw me out smiling, unbelievable, she let me in, ''anything wrong?''_

_''Regina, I think that whatever is between us… needs to end.''_

_''At last, something that we can agree on.'' She said smiling. ''Are you going to defeat this? Are you leaving town in case? It would be the best thing you could do.''_

_I looked up and stared into her eyes, I didn't know if I wanted to punch her or push her against the wall._

_''I'm not leaving Regina.''_

_''So what?''_

_''I really try to fix whatever is between us, damn it, but you're such a cold, rude woman... You are unbearable, to be honest.''_

_''You're talking like we were in a relationship.'' Regina rolled her eyes._

_The only link I could have with her would be a love-hate one. Oh, wait. My words were deep, I really tried to get well on her, as Henry (might) have told me that Regina was a lonely woman and she needed someone, but she was so conceited and wouldn't tell a word to anyone. If it entailed being alone, she would be lonely forever. I didn't want to be someone important to her but... I don't know, everybody thought she was the untouchable mayor, but I saw Regina, a lady who needed somebody._

_''Sheriff Swan, I do not know what you came here for unless it is for announcing you set off right now.''_

_''For God's sake, can you not, please? I just can't... Why would you even… I cannot handle this. I saved you from a fucking blaze, Regina.''_

_''Blaze which was caused by Mr Gold to make you win against Sidney.'' Regina Blurted out when she smiled. She got me fed up._

_''You didn't say the same when you let out that I was going to leave you there. Did you really think I was going to let you die burned up? You should know I'm better than that. You didn't even say thanks. And Gold told me nothing about that.''_

_''Get out of my house, Miss Swan.''_

_I breathed in and out while I was leaving. ''Believe it or not, what I said was true. If the next time you are in danger again, I will rescue you.''_

_''I can take care of myself, sheriff Swan. No need for you to come here cantering with your white horse to save me.''_

_''Who said anything about a white horse?'' I asked frowning. Did Henry tell Regina that she was The Evil Queen and I was a kind of white knight too?_

_''That's a metaphor.''_

_''Oh.''_

_''Go.''_

* * *

How can he have a garden here? In the middle of everything? How can I be outdoors? God, have I died yet? Or have I passed out and this is a dream? This cannot be real. I saw a balloon in the sky with both screens on it. They switched on at once and I saw that the water was already around Regina's abdomen. ''Really? It wasn't so long!'' I claimed. ''Is it because I fell on the damn yellow square and now the tank fills faster?''

''Are you ready for the game?''

''Whatever, list the rules and put a sock in it.''

* * *

_''I'm tired of Regina.'' I rubbed my forehead and looked at Ruby, who was on the other side of the counter. She smiled at me and pulled me a beer. ''She is always screwing around.''_

_''What did she do now, Ems?''_

_''She called 911 at 4AM claiming that someone had broken into her mansion. I get out of the bed, put on my jacket and trousers and went to her mansion. When I got there she told false alarm, it was just a cat. 4-A-M.''_

_''What else has she done?'' Ruby said, ginggling._

_''Yesterday she said that Henry had disappeared in the woods and I was searching for him for like... five hours. When I went to her house to inform about the situation, I saw the kid in the living room. He told that he had stayed home the whole day. I wanted to strangle Regina.''_

_''You should take a little revenge.'' Ruby winked. ''Payback's a bitch.''_

* * *

''Say something, damn you!'' I exclaimed while the water was filling up the tank.

''Easy, avoid the death.'' I clenched the jaw. ''Don't you worry, what I said was serious, if you die, Regina survives.''

''You are a bastard, did you know?'' I said when I situated myself in front of the entrance.

''Oh, try not to get lost. Good luck, Miss Swan.''


	4. The Labyrinth

**Warnings:** (Probably) character death and swearing.  
**Pairing:** Swan Queen.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Once Upon a Time and these characters.  
**Chapters:** Five and an epilogue. [4/6]  
**Words:** 2.071  
**A/N:** English is not my first language.

* * *

I grabbed the knife and entered the labyrinth, it was so quiet that I felt goose bumps on my nape. I tried to walk fast since I couldn't run because of the wound in my ankle, so I limped trying to go faster. I looked at Regina's screen, she had the water at the height of her torso. When I glanced at the other screen I saw Ruby screaming a word, my name. I frowned and looked what was in front of me, just to see a big bifurcation, where there were two paths. I couldn't believe what was standing right ahead of me. A chimera.

I snapped open my eyes and I stepped back, that beast was a mixture of a lion, goat and dragon. Why the hell was there a fucking mythological creature?! My hand was trembling when the beast took a step towards me. What I'm going to do? It was right in front of me, I couldn't go on if it didn't get out of my way.

In that moment it growled. ''Oh my God.'' I whispered.

I held the knife up, really? What if I'd have left the knife in the first tryout? How the fuck would I have overcome this last test? Just when it rushed me I cut a portion of the nose, and I swear I could not see his leg getting closer to me because in one way or another sign of his claws were in my arms. I screamed in pain, but I could not recover because it sprang at me again, that time I fell back. I recoiled as much as I could since he approached me little by little. First an octopus, a shark, and then a chimera. When I said I wanted pets because they were so cute I did not mean this. ''I've come so far, and I'm not going to let you kill me, puss.'' I muttered when he was right above me. I bet if he bit me, he could rip off my head. I stabbed him on its neck with all my strength, wanting to stab him on his pulse point, and then I crawled to the left in order to dodge his paw, again. ''Are you like a cat and you have seven life or what?'' When he tried to harm me again I stepped aside and punched the knife, then I ran without looking back. I heard the beast howling.

I gasped for air whereas trying to keep calm. I limped through the paths of the freaking labyrinth, I glanced at Regina's screen and I saw that the water was below her neck, then I looked where I was going while I squeezed the wound on my arm with my hand, I saw blood all over it.

After a while I got to a kind of square, I looked around while walking to the centre, where there was a sword stuck into a rock, seriously? I'm not the king Arthur, what the hell does this guy do with his life? Even though I grabbed the handle and brandished the sword, it was heavy, well, I guess that all the swords are heavy because they have to stab and kill…

I froze when I felt a heavy breath behind me, I turned around slowly and saw the biggest beast I've ever seen. It was like two meters tall. "Alright, a chimera and now a minotaur? Seriously? You have to be kidding me." I stated hopeless. Its freaking axe was bigger than me!

I stepped back and ducked instinctively. Its axe almost tore my head up (what the hell is wrong with these beasts and my poor head?!). My eyes widened in shock. ''God save me.'' When he tried to rip off my head (again) I grabbed the sword tighter between the axe and me, the truth is that I don't know where the idea came from, because it didn't work. I was flying across the square and landed onto a bush. I got up and swallowed. I stared at it and grabbed the sword with both hands, then I ran towards the minotaur.

In the last moment I turned to the right, running/limping, honestly, the pain was absolutely unbearable, but if I didn't run the minotaur would catch me, and I really didn't want him to, so I ran/limped across the labyrinth, the minotaur was at my heels. I glanced up and saw Regina on the tip of her toes because of the water, I had no time left so that I was willing to get out of the labyrinth.

* * *

_ ''Good morning, Miss Swan.'' Said Regina with a smirk when I entered the sheriff office, she was sitting on one of my desks in front of the cells. ''I came to report a robbery.''_

_I sighed and grabbed some papers before walking up to her. ''What's wrong now, Madame Mayor?''_

_''I don't know who stole all my apples of the apple tree on the yard outside my office. All the apples.''_

_''Regina, they are just apples. It's not such a big deal.''_

_''They are MY apples, sheriff.''_

_''Well if it helps you, I'll go later to your apple tree and see what I can find out, okay? If that's all you wanted, you can leave my office, Regina.''_

_Regina stood up, glanced at me and then I heard her heels leaving, I sat down on my desk and grabbed the bag underneath the table. I took out an apple as red as blood. I grinned._

* * *

I turned my head to the minotaur just to see that he threw his axe at me, I turned a corner and saw a centaur at the end of the path, in front of the door. I looked again the minotaur that turned the corner and grabbed its axe, when I glanced at the centaur, an arrow hit me. It stuck into my torso, just below my ribs. I clenched my jaw but I continued running towards the centaur, who was grabbing another arrow, but this time I dodged it. I was almost two meters away from the centaur.

In the last moment I rolled on the ground and slid between his legs, without looking back I ran towards the door. When I got inside the lights were still off, I put my hand where the arrow was and frowned. In that moment the door closed behind me and the lights turned on. I saw Regina's tank a few meters in front of me. I dropped the sword.

* * *

_ ''You stole her apples?'' Asked Ruby laughing behind the counter, leaning on it with her elbows. ''What are you going to do with all these apples?''_

_''I don't know. One way or another I will return them to her.''_

_''Here she comes.''_

_I turned to the door and saw Regina entering the establishment right after her son, who smiled and walked towards me, then he sat on the chair next to me. ''Hi Emma!'' He said, I smiled slightly._

_''Hey kid, what are you doing here?''_

_''Sheriff Swan.'' Said Regina standing on her feet behind Henry. ''Miss Lucas, my habitual order, please.'' Ruby nodded and went to the kitchen, Regina stayed there, behind Henry._

_''Mom said that this afternoon you'll come to the mansion.''_

_''Eh… Yeah, I have an investigation and I need to check out some stuff.'' I slurped my beverage when Regina's phone rang, she went outside. ''Your mother has some kind of obsession with apples.'' I whispered._

_''She's The Evil Queen, Emma.'' He whispered back. ''She really likes apples.''_

_Here we go again… seriously, how did Henry make up that conclusion? Regina entered again Granny's a few seconds later and Ruby gave her order, Regina paid and told Henry they had to go. Henry glanced at me again before leaving. ''Don't eat these apples, Emma.'' He muttered._

_I stared at him, surprised while he left Granny's with his mother, then I looked Ruby, who was smiling. "How did he…?"I stuttered. ''The boy caught you up, Emma.''_

* * *

I limped towards Regina, the tank was still being filled with water, the lights were faint, but enough for me to see where I was going. The tank had its own highlights, one of the walls of the room had two screens. I was three meters away from Regina, who was looking at me through the water. I swallowed, why Regina kept being shut in? I succeed in all the phases! Why Regina wasn't outside of the tank?

''You really succeed all the tryouts, bravo.'' Said the masked guy. ''But haven't you ever heard that evil never plays fair?''

''What?''

Regina hit the crystal and I glanced at her, I was pretty sure that she could hear me, why couldn't I do the same with her? I took a step towards Regina and watched the screen.

''I was an 80% sure that you would succeed all of the three phases, so… I prepared a fourth one.'' My eyes snapped open and I turned around when I heard a metallic sound. One meter away from the tank where Regina was, two panels appeared. ''Let's play a game.''

* * *

_ ''Seriously Emma, you're a White Knight!'' I laughed while I sat down beside Henry. ''You're The Saviour… And you have to break the curse.''_

_''Of course I am, kid.'' I smiled. ''Does your mother know that you think she is The Evil Queen?''_

_''She's the only one who knows the truth, Emma. She's the only one who remembers the past, the rest don't remember who they are… And you are the only one who can break the curse! Mary Margaret and David are your parents!'' I laughed again. ''My mother is a good person… she's trying to change… and I want to believe that she really wants to.''_

_''Henry, your mother is not evil. She loves you.''_

_''I have to save her, Emma.'' It was the millionth time Henry told me that. ''She really loves me, I know that, but it's completely different the love for a son and the love for another person.''_

_''What do you mean, kid?''_

_''You and my mother… You're the product of true love. Mary Margaret, Snow, took my mother's happiness and her love. She's your mother, she gave birth you, and you can give my mom a happy ending.''_

_''Wait, Henry, I… I don't… What do you mean?''_

_''True love can break any curse, Emma! And I know you like my mom.'' He grinned. ''You're always all over each other, trying to catch the other's attention… Everyone can see it.''_

_I stared at Henry surprised, the second time this week I saw him leaving and walking towards his mother, who was in front of her Mercedes, she looked at me and then she entered her car. Henry turned around before getting in and waved me._

* * *

I walked until I was in front of both panels, each one had a button, one was blue and the other one was purple, I looked at Regina, who was almost drowning, and then I glanced at the guy's screen, he wanted me to press one button to save Regina? Leaving her life up to fate? Seriously? Luck's going to save her?

''The blue button is you, Emma. The purple one is Regina.''

''What the hell are you talking about?''

''You're going to bleed to death… If you press the blue one you'll heal yourself.'' I heard his laugh. ''If you press the purple one the tank will open.''

''What?!''

''You get to push only one button, if you push the blue one, the purple will deactivate itself. You can't push both at the same time, it won't work. I said it at the beginning of the games…' I froze and felt like a bucket of cold water fell all over me. ''Your life for hers or hers for yours.'' He repeated.

And in that moment I remember that yes, he said that at the beginning of all this shit, how he always said that if she died I'd live, and if I died she'd live. I remember when he said that it was my life for hers or hers for mine. Ever since the beginning his plan was that only one would get out alive.

''The odds aren't in your favour, are they? You have less than five minutes to choose… Well, choose your life or her life. Make good choices, Miss Swan.''


	5. The Confession

**Warnings:** Character death and swearing.  
**Pairing:** Swan Queen.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Once Upon a Time and these characters.  
**Chapters:** Five and an epilogue. [5/6]  
**Words: **1.683  
**A/N:** English is not my first language.

* * *

It was like my ears got blocked up, I heard my own breathing, and I felt my heartbeat in my ears, faster than ever. Seriously? I got through all these phases (risking my life on each and every one of them) to save Regina and this is going to end up like this? Choosing between her life or mine? Probably if I chose her life I'd survive before bleeding to death for at least fifteen minutes. But I didn't come here to… to hesitate about saving her, did I? I came here to rescue her, I said that I'd save her again, and again. Did I imagine I should give my life for hers? No. But does it matter?

I glanced up and saw Regina shook her head, is she saying I mustn't save her? Or is she saying I can't let her die? At the end it occurred... I saw fear in her eyes, the same fear when we were in the fire. That fear to be abandoned, the fear to be left behind. But I wasn't like all the people she had ever met in her life. I wasn't like Sidney, who didn't even bother to save her and do the tryouts. I was different. I was willing to give my life for her.

I was the kind of person who likes to live, who really likes to live to the fullest, that's what I did in Boston, I tried to live my life, I had a weird job about finding people, they paid me very well. I had… adventures. I had it all. And when I went to Storybrooke I expected to have a quieter life, enjoy it differently. Have a different lifestyle. Have people who I care about. That's why I went to Storybrooke, in order to be less lonely. And then I met Regina, Ruby, Mary Margaret, David, Aurora, everyone, I met them all. And for the first time in my whole life I knew where I belonged. I felt like I had someone. I felt like I had true friends. And Henry... he was like the son I've never had.

I clenched my jar and then I pushed the button.

* * *

_ ''What are you talking about, Mary Margaret?''_

_''Nevermind.''_

_''Seriously.''_

_''You're protecting yourself with that wall of yours.'' I frowned. ''And you can't see the obvious fact.''_

_''What fact are you talking about?''_

_''The one that's obvious to everyone except apparently you.'' I glanced Mary Margaret while I leant against the counter. ''That you have feelings for Regina.''_

_''Oh, you too?! I… I feel nothing for Regina.'' Yeah, I didn't believe my own words. ''And there's no fucking wall.'' I said, looking away._

_Yesterday Henry said that I liked his mother, and now Mary Margaret said that I had feelings for Regina, if I say that there's nothing, there's nothing, because I feel nothing for the mayor. And I don't even care what happen to her. Because she really likes to fuck my life. So, I'm not going to worry for her anymore._

* * *

A metallic sound filled the room and echoed, then I heard the sound of the water and fell on my knees. A split second after I felt Regina's hands on my shoulders and she put my head in her lap. I came to my senses and remembered why I hesitated to press her button. I remembered the pain. Pain that I felt again on my wounds.

''Emma, Emma, don't close your eyes.''

Oh the irony, I smiled. The only time she said my name was when I was about to die. I felt that even breathing hurt me as hell, but… I don't know, being like this Regina… I guess that one way or another it was kind of a relive. Well, at least she wasn't complaining about how I saved her life, yet. ''I told you.'' I hissed. ''When I said that I was going to save you again, I was being honest.''

''I didn't want you to save me again, Emma…'' Regina's voice was weak, sad, heartbreaking, ''everyone who cared about me had a terrible fate, everybody… and I didn't want you to end like them.''

''Well, here I am.'' I slightly smiled, why breathing, speaking, living, were hurting me that much? Why haven't I felt this pain before? Maybe it was because of the adrenalin? ''Henry told me once that you were The Evil Queen. That you needed someone to bring you out of the darkness, out of your own darkness. That you needed someone to save you, and… you know; I really wanted to be that someone…''

''Stop talking, please.'' She pleaded.

''You're always giving me orders…'' at that moment I coughed and saw that my saliva was red. I clenched my jaw, does it mean that I was going to die soon? (Sooner than I expected) Just… wait a few minutes, death…

''Magic is different here… is… is different. There's no magic here… I could heal you, but… but…'' I looked Regina with incredulity.

''What?'' I gasped for air, slowly, in order to make it painless. ''What Henry told me was true?'' I drawled. ''Is… is it true?''

''I'm The Evil Queen, Emma… I didn't want you to save me because I don't deserve it.''

Everything that Henry said about Regina, everything about her and The Evil Queen, the curse, everyone, me, my parents… Everything was real? I really was The Saviour, aka the White Knight? If it was true, I think that I'm a lame saviour… I'm not the kind of person that you could call a saviour…

''I knew you were different the first time I saw you. You were the only one that really fight back. I liked it though. I liked to bother you, to annoy you… it was… funny…''

''Henry also told me that the curse could be broken with true love…'' I stared at Regina, I had seen a lot of her expressions, I always liked the way she expressed her emotions with her eyes, but… I've never seen this expression in them. ''My entire life I've been alone… and I don't even know what love is…''

''Love is… when you give everything for that person. When you think of him or her and your heart beats faster… When you look into her eyes and you realise that you can't live without her. When you give everything for her. Love is when you could die for her. It's when you realise that she's everything.''

''Well then…'' I groaned, ''then I think I may love you, Regina.'' I felt a teardrop streaming down my face.

''My mother used to say that love is weakness…''

''I think your mother was wrong.''

Weakness? That love was weakness? I heard a lot of things about love, like it was magic, or it was the best thing of the life, (or the worst), but weakness? If love was weakness I didn't volunteer to go to the tryouts and save her. If love was weakness I wouldn't be here. Because for me love was, for what I know, or for what I feel… love is strength.

''You're dying because of me, Emma. I… I didn't want you to die for me…'' She muttered.

''Yeah, well, too late for that.'' I said, smiling slightly.

If I was going to die, I'd take advantage of it and say all the things I kept inside me before… dying. Because… ¿who said that there is something after death? What if I had to spend the eternity without her? Just think about that makes me feel heartthrobs…

''I don't want you to die.''

''Neither do I.'' I laughed before coughing. ''But… life sucks, Regina… And this is life…'' I swallowed and tried to suppress a scream of pain, I knew that I was refusing to die because of her, but I… couldn't take no more. ''You have to let me go.''

''But… I… I don't want to. I… I love you. I love you too.''

''I know. And it proves that if you loved me, you can do it again, Regina.''

''Someone already told me that once…''

''And yet you loved again.'' I smiled. ''Then love again.'' Regina's teardrop fell on my cheek, and at that moment I swear that I felt a pain worse than all my wounds.

''I… I don't know how to love very well… I wasn't capable of it for a very long time… Until you showed up.''

''I'm going to confess you something, Madame Mayor. I… wanted to do these things, the tryouts, and the phases. Because… I wanted to start over with you. I… I wanted you to… forget our past and… start from scratch.''

''I'm sorry…'' muttered Regina.

If I knew that I would die in Regina's arms (I'm not complaining about this part) knowing that she loved me back, I… I would have done things differently, I would have tried harder to make our friendship word, instead of going along with her, and just like Henry said, try to catch her attention. Have her attention… but I'd do it differently this time. I tried to got up and sat down beside her, suddenly a door opened, and I saw from the distance he others, who were looking at us. I groaned.

''Break the curse, Emma…''

''How?'' I said staring at her.

''Kiss me.''

I put my hand in her hair, behind her ear, and I leant closer to kiss her, I felt a gust of wind and how this time my strength was being drained.

''I love you…'' said Regina, again.

They said dying was like falling asleep, you close your eyes and… you don't know when you fell asleep, I guess that it was going to happen to me, before realising it I would die and… well… everything for me would end. At least I succeed on the tryouts and… my mission (and I kissed Regina, yay). I saved The Evil Queen and broke the curse.

''Regina…''

''Yes?''

''The whole apple thing…'' I smiled and closed my eyes, tightly, ''your apples are under my desk.''

''Emma…''


	6. Epilogue

**Pairing:** Swan Queen.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Once Upon a Time and these characters.  
**Chapters:** Five and an epilogue. [6/6]  
**Words:** 741  
**A/N:** English is not my first language.

* * *

I suddenly opened my eyes and found myself in my room, I sat on the bed and looked outside the window, it was a sunny morning in Storybrooke and the day started very well. I got up, went to the closet to find something to wear and went to the kitchen to cook something for Henry and me. I was in a good mood and did not know why. When I was done preparing breakfast, I woke Henry up and had breakfast together.

I took him to the school bus and led to my office. As I was crossing the zebra crossing I saw a car which stopped at the last moment. I put my hand on the hood, a blonde girl came out of this.

"Oh, are you okay? I… I didn't see you."

I stared at her and then I remembered everything. I smiled.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Did you just arrive in town?"

"Uhm, yes. I'm Emma, Emma Swan. Could you suggest me any place to stay provisionally?"

"Go to Granny's." I said smiling. "The rooms are cheap. Are you going to stay for a while?"

"Yes, I guess.''

* * *

_ "Emma! Emma!" I exclaimed with tears rolling down my face._

_"Stay away from my daughter, Regina!" Shouted Charming running up to me._

_I held Emma tighter and someone took me away from her. I was alone on the floor watching as Mary Margaret hugged Emma and I saw a tear stream down her face. I looked Charming who was staring at me, angry, in the same way that everyone else did. They had recovered their memories and remembered that I was the Evil Queen._

_"Do not approach her." Ordered Charming when I took a step towards Emma, who was with her eyes closed. I sobbed and glanced at David with tears in my eyes._

_''I can fix this… I can… I can try getting her back."_

_''You've done enough, Regina." Blurted out Whale._

_I could try with a spell, or bring the curse back, go back in time. I couldn't make her come alive. I could do nothing but go back in time and change it all. How much time will I have to wait to get her back? And... what price will I have to pay? It didn't matter at all._

_"Let me hug her one last time…"_

_"No."_

_"Please..."_

_I looked at Mary Margaret, who was caressing Emma's cheek. That should be me. I should be the one who held Emma in between my arms._

_''She... she loved me!'' I yelled at Charming._

_''And look how she ended up!'' Snapped Ruby._

_I would add, "you have no fucking idea what I've been through, how much I loved her. Maybe I'm the Evil Queen but Evil loves as well. Love is weakness and she is my weakness. You can't push me away. I will always be there, crying inside for Emma. Perhaps, she is your daughter but she is the love of my life. I would give my life for hers. She decided to rescue me, I didn't put a gun against her head, and you know why she risked her life? Because she loved me too!" Yet I couldn't._

_I closed my eyes and stared at Emma. I'm going to be with her at any price. I'll be with her even though it was the last thing I do. Even though it entails waiting around 28 years again._

* * *

I entered Granny's at 6PM and saw Emma in front of the counter talking to Ruby and Henry. I ordered him to come because I knew that Emma would be here. It seemed that they get well on each other again.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan."

"You didn't tell me your name."

"Regina Mills," I said smiling. I forgot that she couldn't remember me when I brought the curse back. But if she fell in love once, why she wasn't going to do it twice?

"Emma explained me a lot of things, mom."

''Oh, yes?''

''Well… Just a couple of troubles I had in Boston and how I worked them out, nothing else." I smiled.

"You should have dinner with us tonight, Emma!" I smiled when I noticed Henry's enthusiasm. "Mom?"

"Sure. I'll cook lasagne."

''Please Emma…''

"Well, I..." Emma looked at Henry and then at me. "Sure, why not?"

I smiled. If I was lucky I would make her fall in love again. Good luck to myself, then.


End file.
